


Hug!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Thor breaks out the snuggie for brother hugging.





	Hug!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add this to my series on Relaxation Figures because it is dumb to leave it out, even though it does not feature Bucky or Steve. :)

"Please don't stab me..."

"But won't you be disappointed if I don't try?"

"The nine realms are so dull without your mischief keeping me on my toes."

"Thank you, brother."

"No, thank YOU."


End file.
